Surrealismo
by Bettelgeuse
Summary: Era complicado. Quizá de la misma manera en la que se habían encontrado. Y el miedo había caído, cedido al final. Para que ambos conectasen por fin.
1. Otoño

**Surrealismo**

_por Bettelgeuse_

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes mencionados aquí, como el mundo, pertenece a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling; yo sólo me dedico a jugar con ellos. Por supuesto, la trama es de mi invención.

Éste fanfic participa en el '**Reto "Para cada sensación, una estación" **del foro** El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas**'.

Un millón de gracias a **Doncella de Lorde **por haber beteado este fic y tenerme paciencia, entre otras muchas, muchas cosas. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

* * *

**I. Otoño ****– Determinación**

"_You are the loneliest person that I've ever known.__  
__We are joined at the surface but nowhere else.__  
__I look in the glass and stare at your, strained, grey, motionless face and ask.__  
__Underneath, is there a golden soul?__"_

– **Opposite**, Biffy Clyro.

* * *

Él era quizás la persona más solitaria que hubiera conocido jamás.

Perdido e inseguro lo había encontrado. Lo sabía, estaba segura de ello. Debido a la soledad en la que se veía rodeado, al principio había sido difícil averiguarlo. Pero después de analizarlo mejor, de tratar su serenidad etérea de las formas más complicadas y estúpidamente planeadas, había conseguido de cierta forma serpentear los muros de su fortaleza y penetrar en el castillo de grueso mármol. Pero aquella había sido la parte fácil. Ahora tenía que lidiar con los guardias de armaduras de hielo que le impedían el paso.

Las flores agonizaban como su esperanza en el _**otoño**_. Las hojas se marchitaban y caían a pedazos como sus intentos. Los veía ser pisoteados y volverse millones de partes en el suelo, muertos. Podía haber desperdiciado su tiempo, como los animales que recibían el invierno sin haberse preparado de manera correcta durante el otoño. Y que probablemente yacerían luego en el suelo con las esperanzas esfumadas de sus alientos como las hojas de los árboles que se esparcían con el viento, también muertas.

Pero tenía _**determinación**_. Aquella diminuta lucecita que se observaba a los lejos gritándole en silencio que podía intentarlo una vez más. Como aquella planta que se niega a morir porque cree que puede seguir intentándolo. Si tan sólo tuviera algo, lo que sea, de cooperación por su parte…

Probablemente la planta muera, fracase. Como ella.

Estaba solo. Ella quería brindarle compañía. No la quería. O eso parecía. O ella quizás era muy idiota para no darse cuenta de que la quería lejos. Lejos de él. De sus asuntos. De su propia vida.

—Déjame, Weasley —le espetó con impaciencia, cerrando con brusquedad el libro y levantándose con brusquedad—. Consíguete una vida.

—Quería hablarte de… —comenzó ella de forma atropellada mientras veía a su pequeña plantita agonizar con más fuerza.

—Permíteme anotarlo en mi libreta de cosas que no me importan —resopló, mirándola con hastío.

Rose cerró los ojos con fuerza y los abrió casi al mismo instante. Las palabras llegaron a su boca casi sin aviso.

—Éstas sólo, Scorpius Malfoy. No tienes a nadie, ¿no lo ves? Te estás pudriendo en tu fortaleza helada rodeada de obstáculos casi inquebrantables mientras no ves que a tu alrededor hay personas que quieren… que se interesan por… que _(y Merlín me libre)_ se interesan por ti Malfoy. No puedo creer que seas tan estúpido como para no verlo.

Cerró la boca de inmediato y enrojeció casi al instante, sintiéndose estúpida y casi humillada. Eso le ocurría por bocona. Así que se permitió maldecir mentalmente. Observó al primogénito de los Malfoy, que no se había movido durante su patético discurso. Tenía el ceño muy fruncido; Rose se mordió la lengua, esperando una ácida respuesta. Sin embargo, Scorpius Malfoy se echó a reír como enfermo.

Rose lo miró sin comprender. ¿Pero qué rayos le sucedía? Lo vio apretar el libro en sus manos mientras se reía a carcajadas.

—Puede que no tenga a nadie —se encogió de hombros, luego de haber respirado profundamente y limpiarse unas lágrimas imaginarias—. Sólo a mis padres. Los demás no me interesan. No los necesito.

—No, no es verdad —Rose negó con determinación—. Mientes, Scorpius Malfoy. Siempre necesitamos de alguien sin importar que…

Scorpius resopló y luego sonrió con sorna, burlándose de su comentario.

—Quizás, Rose Weasley, te diste cuenta de eso demasiado tarde.


	2. Invierno

**Surrealismo**

_por Bettelgeuse_

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes mencionados aquí, como el mundo, pertenece a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling; yo sólo me dedico a jugar con ellos. Por supuesto, la trama es de mi invención.

Éste fanfic participa en el '**Reto "Para cada sensación, una estación" **del foro** El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas**'.

Un millón de gracias a **Doncella de Lorde **por haber beteado este fic y tenerme paciencia, entre otras muchas, muchas cosas. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

* * *

**II. Invierno ****– Intriga**

"_No serás capaz de odiarme.__  
__Tan sólo quería ilustrar,__  
__que quiero arriesgarme a conocerte,__  
__porque el miedo al fin cayó, al fin cedió__."_

– **Incendios de Nieve**, Love of Lesbian.

* * *

Nunca había encontrado las palabras exactas para definirlo. Ya sea por esa sensación extraña y nunca antes vivida de no saber con quién se encontraba, o por el misterio que impregnaba el aura de Scorpius Malfoy que hacía que quisiese acercarse y saber más de él. Saber, por ejemplo, qué podía esconder tras su piel o descubrir aquellos secretos que podía guardar tras esa máscara de frialdad y fingido orgullo que siempre se esforzaba por exponer ante los demás.

Quizá la _**intriga **_había tomado fuerza como el _**invierno**_ en pleno apogeo al escuchar las advertencias de su padre aquella mañana de 1° de Septiembre en la estación de Kings Cross. Y a medida que Rose lo observaba con atención y lo convertía de una u otra forma en su objeto de estudio, esa intriga no podía más que crecer. Veía con atención sus gestos, analizaba a fondo sus palabras, evaluaba su postura, y hasta observaba su mirada. Toda su persona irradiaba misterio, de tal forma que había conseguido captar por completo su atención.

Pero nunca se habían relacionado. Apenas se conocían. Apenas sabían quién era el otro. Y sin embargo, desde un principio existía cierta rivalidad mutua. Una rivalidad que no poseía argumentos sólidos y verosímiles. Una rivalidad completamente absurda, pero que ambos habían contribuido a fortalecer con el paso de los años.

¿Que si la odiaba? Probablemente. No estaba completamente segura. Nunca lo sabría con certeza, no viniendo de una persona como él que se esforzaba por esconder perfectamente cada sentimiento o pensamiento que surcara por su mente. Era increíblemente sereno. Rose había llegado a esa conclusión luego de un tiempo de atenta observación. Nunca lo había visto reaccionar de una manera violenta o espontánea. Scorpius Malfoy parecía tomarse su tiempo para pensar cómo realizar su próximo movimiento. Era una persona muy metódica.

Sin embargo, ella se había fijado que la molestia siempre encontraba la forma de liberarse dentro de sus ojos. Los había visto reaccionar de maneras indescriptibles, reflejando intensas emociones llegando al punto de resultar violentas. Parecían como tormentas en invierno a punto de descargar su furia en algún pueblecillo cercano y tranquilo. Los había visto sucumbir a una rabia momentánea, que con alguna increíble fuerza de voluntad calmaba de inmediato. Como si alguien hubiera apagado una vela con una ráfaga de aire frío. Rápido y sencillo. _Limpio._

La chica hundió las manos en sus bolsillos y la barbilla en su bufanda, en un intento por evitar que el frío que imperaba en el colegio no la afectara demasiado. Levantó la vista y entonces le vio. Caminaba en dirección contraria a ella por lo que pudo observarlo de forma adecuada. Mantenía su clásica postura serena y tranquila, _imperturbable_. Casi como una tenaz fortaleza de hielo incapaz de ser penetrada ni por los más fieros guerreros.

Rose no pudo quitarle la vista de encima, lo que en otras ocasiones estaba segura, él hubiese considerado de mal gusto Pero no aquella vez, Scorpius Malfoy parecía estar tan ajeno al mundo exterior que probablemente no se había dado cuenta del escrutinio que ella ejercía sobre su persona.

O tal vez sí se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Cuando pasó por su lado, Malfoy le devolvió la mirada y por unos segundos, a la chica casi le pareció que quería transmitirle algo. Sin embargo, el efecto duró poco y el muchacho continuó con su recorrido nuevamente absorto en sus pensamientos.

Y probablemente todo fue producto de su imaginación. Pero Rose estaba segura que él había querido decirle algo. No obstante, ella no era ninguna adivina como para descubrir a qué se debía el misterio que se ejercía sobre la ya silueta de Scorpius Malfoy que se veía a lo lejos.

Había llegado a una conclusión: realmente necesitaba saber qué había detrás de toda esa serenidad. Porque había algo, de eso no le quedaba la menor duda. También deseaba saber cómo lograba mantener siempre tanto autocontrol. Era sin duda admirable. Pero lo que realmente se moría por saber, era qué escondía Scorpius Malfoy tras esos ojos de mercurio que parecían una tormenta a punto de estallar.

Porque quería hacerlo. Quería llegar a conocerlo de verdad.


	3. Primavera

**Surrealismo**

_por Bettelgeuse_

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes mencionados aquí, como el mundo, pertenece a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling; yo sólo me dedico a jugar con ellos. Por supuesto, la trama es de mi invención.

Éste fanfic participa en el '**Reto "Para cada sensación, una estación"** del foro** El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas**'.

Un millón de gracias a **Doncella de Lorde **por haber beteado este fic y tenerme paciencia, entre otras muchas, muchas cosas. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

* * *

**III. Primavera ****– Ignorancia**

"_And if I only could,__  
__make a deal with God.__  
__And get him to swap our places.__  
__Be running up that road,__  
__be running up that hill.__  
__With no problems."_

– **Running Up That Hill**, Placebo.

* * *

—Sé que no quieres herirme, pero, ¿en serio quieres saber lo que se siente?

Scorpius levantó la vista y la observó con atención. Algunos mechones rubios cubrían su frente e incluso algunos le llegaban a los ojos. Resopló y se fijó en como una brisa primaveral alborotaba los rizos color sangre de su acompañante.

—¿Quieres escuchar acerca del trato que estoy haciendo? —preguntó de golpe, descolocándola visiblemente. Ella lo miró sin entender.

Pero él comprendió en ese instante que ambos eran ignorantes. _**Ignorantes**_ de la misma forma en que lo son las flores que nacen en _**primavera **_completamente ajenas a los estragos del invierno que les precede. No sabían nada. Nacían entre lo desconocido. Y ellos se hallaban sumergidos en lo desconocido.

Sin embargo, podía escuchar perfectamente los truenos en los corazones de ambos. Como una tormenta a punto de estallar sobre las diminutas plantas en crecimiento. Una nueva experiencia. Sí, para ellos todo aquello simplemente era una nueva experiencia. El ver cómo la furia del mundo a su alrededor se descargaba sobre ellos.

Si él pudiera hacer un trato… Para cambiar de lugares con Rose, lo haría. Quería experimentar qué era lo que ella sentía con todo aquello. Quería principalmente olvidarse por un segundo lo que sentía y lo que había vivido él, para saber si ella se sentía feliz… o infeliz.

—Déjame robarte el momento —pronunció en voz baja, casi en un susurro. Ella sólo lo observaba—. Permíteme saber qué es lo que sientes, Rose. Vamos a intercambiar la experiencia…

Ella sólo cerró los ojos por un segundo.

—No me hace daño. Pero dime, ¿tanto importa?

Demasiado, para su desgracia. La contempló con atención. Sí, le importaba, porque quería saber qué era lo que ella experimentaba. En ese momento no le prestó atención a sus propios sentimientos, sino a los de ella. Quería saber…

Quizá él simplemente debía dejarlo correr.

—No —la voz de ella sonó con tanta determinación que consiguió alertarlo—. Lo que tú quieres saber es… saber si no me haces daño…

Sí. No. Tal vez. No estaba seguro. Cerró los ojos por un segundo, intentando pensar con claridad. Sintió como los dedos de ella rozaban de forma casi imperceptible su rostro. Abrió los ojos. Los de ella brillaban.

—Sólo quieres saber… quieres saber cómo se siente… Pero quizá nunca lo hagas, _Scorpius Malfoy_… porque no sabes absolutamente nada —sus ojos azules eran un mar embravecido; chocando las olas con una fuerza increíble en la costa, en _su_ costa.


	4. Verano

**Surrealismo**

_por Bettelgeuse_

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes mencionados aquí, como el mundo, pertenece a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling; yo sólo me dedico a jugar con ellos. Por supuesto, la trama es de mi invención.

Éste fanfic participa en el '**Reto "Para cada sensación, una estación" **del foro** El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas**'.

Un millón de gracias a **Doncella de Lorde **por haber beteado este fic y tenerme paciencia, entre otras muchas, muchas cosas. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

* * *

**IV. Verano ****– Tristeza**

"_Kiss me hard before you go.__  
__Summertime sadness.__  
__I just wanted you to know,__  
__that baby you're the best.__"_

– **Summertime Sadness**, Lana del Rey.

* * *

La estrechó más contra sí y suspiró. El calor era apabullante pero parecía no afectarle a ninguno de los dos. Giraron de nuevo y siguieron moviéndose bajo la suave melodía de la música. Ambos se apartaron de nuevo y sonrieron dulcemente. La luna brillaba pálida en el cielo y ellos le rendían homenaje realizando su suave danza, como los dos enamorados que eran.

A ninguno le importó en ese momento que no estaban seguros de cuándo se volverían a ver. El verano llegaba a su fin y con él, el tiempo libre para que pudieran reencontrarse. Habían sido predestinados a verse separados. Pero lo que en realidad era agobiante era no saber cuándo tiempo tardaría aquella separación.

Scorpius cerró los ojos con fuerza durante un segundo.

—No te vayas —susurró.

Ella lo rodeó con un brazo y besó su frente, intentando reconfortarlo. De cierta forma le entristecía tener que partir. Sin duda lo extrañaría sobremanera. De la misma forma en la que las estrellas extrañan al sol en el cielo de la mañana. Sin embargo, la diferencia era que ella sí volvería. Sí se reencontrarían al final.

Quizá tenía lo que los ancianos llamaban la _**tristeza **_de_** verano**_. Aquella tristeza que se comienza a sentir cuando se sabe que aquella preciosa estación llegará a su fin, de que todo llegará a su fin. Pero los recuerdos se quedarían. Empero, los recuerdos duelen. No le importaba. Porque lo recordaría en todo momento en el que estuviera lejos.

—Volveré —respondió también en un susurro, como si temiera romper el mágico ambiente que se cernía sobre ellos.

Scorpius asintió con suavidad, sin quitarle la vista de encima en ningún momento. Como si de hacerlo, perdiera la memoria de su rostro, sus gestos, su cabello. Su voz. No, no la olvidaría.

—Bésame —pidió muy cerca de sus labios. Y Rose obedeció al instante.

Porque ya nada la asustaba ahora.


End file.
